MST3K 1101 - Reptilicus
The movie Danish miners Svend Viltorft dig up a section of a giant reptile's tail from the frozen grounds in Lapland, where they are drilling. The section is flown to the Danish Aquarium in Copenhagen, where it is preserved in a cold room for scientific study. But due to careless mishandling, the room is left open and the section begins to thaw, only for scientists to find that it is starting to regenerate. Professor Otto Martens, who is in charge of the Aquarium, dubs the reptilian species "Reptilicus" (upon a reporter's suggestion) and compares its regeneration abilities to that of other animals like earthworms and starfish. Once fully regenerated from the tail section, Reptilicus goes on an unstoppable rampage from the Danish countryside to the panic-stricken streets of Copenhagen (including one of its famous landmarks, Langebro Bridge), before finally being killed with poison by ingenious scientists and military officers. However, the monster's foot is not destroyed and sinks to the bottom of the sea. The movie is left open-ended, with the possibility that the foot could regenerate. The episode Host segments There's a new "host" working on the The Satellite of Love. Prologue: Jonah Heston, on his way to the Gizmonic Institute with a load of valuable ore fed meteors, receives a distress signal from Moon 13 and lands on the moon to help. It is, in fact, a scheme by Kinga Forrester and he is captured and forced to watch cheesy movies. Segment One: Jonah shows off some of the upgrades he has been working on in the two months since he's been trapped on the Satellite of Love. He's given Tom Servo the ability to fly and re-routed Gypsy so her coils don't get in the way, while also upgrading her voice. Kinga Forrester and her henchman Max (who likes to call himself "TV's Son of TV's Frank") are re-opening the experiment so Kinga can "sell it to Disney for a billion dollars". Jonah checks the user's manual and sees that he should do an invention exchange, so he shows off the bubble fan, which is a fan that blows bubbles. Kinga's got nothing but the "star power" of this week's movie, Reptilicus. Segment Two: The bots are confused by the concept of a Danish giant monster, so Jonah raps "Every Country Has a Monster". Segment Three: Crow takes Tom's arm and uses it to regenerate Tom several times. Genetic mutations appear almost immediately with "Melodramatic Southern Belle Servo" and "Evil Servo" making an appearance. Crow calls all the duplicate Servos back, but one of the copies is the one that stays behind. Segment Four: Jonah reads some letters from fans. The first asks if Crow ever hurts Jonah's feelings, but the bots' sarcasm seems to have no effect. The second shows off a young child's drawing and his math skills, which throws the bots somewhat. Segment Five: Jonah has created a cardboard city for Gypsy (with cardboard "Reptilicus" wings and claws) to destroy. Kinga vows to continue until "solid gold ratings come raining down" (despite, as Max points out, Netflix not having ratings). She shuts him up, then orders him to push the button. Stinger: Petersen electrocutes himself. Obscure references * "Poor Sid Pink. He got blacklisted, obviously." In Hollywood in the '50s, writers, directors, actors, and others who had been -- or even accused of being -- members of the Communist Party were "blacklisted" and banned from working on films. "Pinko" is an old insulting term for a Communist, or at least someone whose politics were seen as sympathetic to Communism. *''"You Can't Do That on Television!"'' This is the name of a long-running Canadian sketch comedy television series for children. It became a programming staple in the early days of the American cable TV network Nickelodeon (which was also geared towards young viewers). One of the running gags on the show was that characters would have green "slime" dropped on them when they said the phrase "I don't know". Though the show has long since gone off the air, green slime and the practice of "sliming" people remain present on the network, and it is featured at the annual Kid's Choice Awards (per a subsequent riff). Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast *Erin Gray - Martha Masters *Wil Wheaton - Drake MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen *Written by Harold Buchholz, Paul Chaplin, Storm DiCostanzo, Tammy Golden, Dan Harmon, Joel Hodgson, Elliott Kalan, Lesley Kinzel, Matt Oswalt, Jonah Ray, Mary Robinson, Justin Roiland, Paul Sabourin, Baron Vaughn & Hampton Yount *Crow puppeteers - Grant Baciocco, Carla Rudy & Hampton Yount *Tom Servo puppeteers - Russ Walko, Erik Kuska & Baron Vaughn *Gypsy puppeteer - Tim Blaney *Director of Photography - Frank Barrera *Editors - David Egan & Harry Moroz *Production Designer - Justin Lieb *Costume Designer - Samantha Kuester *Art Director - Ryan Martin *Set Decorator - Mike Maltz *Prop Master - Caroline Louis *Robot Costumes - Beez McKeever Production *This was the first episode produced for the new season of Mystery Science Theater 3000. *It was previewed for Kickstarter backers, first at a series of live presentations and, on April 9th, 2017, as an online stream via VHX. Goofs * Actual errors in production that made it to air, not "happy accidents". Those go in "Production". Video releases Here you should make a list of every home video release of the episode, with appropriate links (if any). Cover photo on the right. *Maybe it came out on VHS *Then DVD *Then it was released as an extra on a Blu-ray *Is it on iTunes? *amazon? *vudu? *VHX? Gallery 1101ServoClones.jpg|The Servo Clones 1101Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy as Reptilicus References Only use this section if you have actual references. Like this one Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Unrated movies